In Chrismas
by lL-Chanl
Summary: Di malam natal yang dingin, kau mengakui semuanya


Malam natal yang sangat dingin membuat wanita itu mengenakan pakaian yang amat tebal. Ia pergi bergegas, bekerja disebuah toko aksesoris yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya 'kenapa disaat natal seperti ini hanya aku yang menjaga toko' pikirnya kesal. Walaupun ia tidak mempunyai acara keluarga tetap saja ia ingin menikmati malam natal sambil menonton acara TV favorit nya.

Treeng..trengg

"ah selamat datang"ucapnya menyambut tamu, namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tamunya "Zilong kupikir kau pulang kampung"

"tidak jadi Miya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa hanya kau sendiri yang di toko?" tanya pria yang bernama Zilong itu

"si pak tua Roger itu yang menyuruhku menjaga toko, padahal aku kan jaga siang bukan malam. Dia menghancurkan malam ku"gerutu Miya

"haha memangnya kau punya acara? Jika ada pulanglah biar aku yang menggantikan mu" ucap Zilong

"err apa yang kau bicarakan Zi..aku tidak ada acara kok lagipula kan aku yang bekerja disini"

"haha iya deh"

"tapi kau jangan pulang dulu, tunggu sampai aku selesai bekerja ok"

Zilong bengong memikirkan kata-kata Miya, ia memerah. Miya adalah cinta pertama Zilong, Zilong sangat menyukai Miya namun cinta pertama Miya adalah sahabatnya, Alucard.

"permisi, kami ingin membeli sesuatu"

Miya dan Zilong melihat tamu yang datang ternyata tamu mereka adalah pria berambut putih dan wanita berambut pirang yang kebetulan adalah teman mereka. Zilong yang melihat Miya menuduk memutuskan untuk melayani pasangan itu

"oh kau ingin membeli sesuatu Ruby?

"iya Zi buat hiasi pohon natal"

"oh kalau begitu silahkan pilih saja"

"hei"Pria berambut putih tersebut menghampiri Miya "kau tidak pulang?"

"a- Roger menyuruhku untuk menjaga toko selagi ia menghadiri sebuah acara"jawab Miya, ia masih menunduk hatinya selalu sakit ketika melihat wajah Alucard

"begitu?.." Alucard ingin menanyai Miya kenapa ia tidak datang ke pernikahannya. Tapi setelah melihat Miya seperti tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya, Alucard mengurungi niat nya

"Aluu~~ aku sudah memilih hiasan nya"

"begitu..kalau begitu semuanya berapa Miya?"

"ohh tidak apa-apa ambil saja"

"err..tidak..jangan begitu"

"tidak apa-apa"

"begitu yaa..terima kasih"

Zilong memandangi Miya, terlihat butiran air mata yang muncul di kedua mata gadis itu ia terlihat sakit. Bagi Zilong, Miya sangat berharga jika bisa ia ingin mengambil semua rasa sakit yang Miya alami. Zilong tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk gadis itu, ia hanya terdiam memandanginya menanggung semua rasa sakit. Andai saja saat Alucard ingin melamar Miya ia tak ada di sana, andai saja ia tak memeluk nya, andai saja waktu dapat berputar ia pasti tak akan datang melihat Miya karena akan menimbulkan banyak kesalah pahaman yang membuat Miya menderita. Ia datang ke gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"maaf.."gumamnya kecil ntah terdengar atau tidak oleh Miya

Tak lama setelah itu Roger datang lalu menyuruh mereka untuk pulang, tak lupa Roger memberi Miya sedikit honor karena telah menjaga toko saat natal

"hei Zi kau langsung pulang?"

"ya setelah menghantar mu"

"umm kalo gitu aku akan mentaktir mu, karena sudah repot menemaniku"

"err..ok kau ingin makan apa?"

"aku dengar ada toko Udon yang baru buka, mau kesana?"

"ya..ayo kesana"

"hei Zi,kau pesan apa?"

"umm udon tempura udang"

"kelihatan nya lezat"

"mau mencobanya?"tanya Zilong menyodorkan udon nya

"boleh.."

Tak lama setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Zilong berencana menghantar Miya sampai didepan rumahnya

"haa..seperti kencan di malam natal yah"ucap Miya sambil menggesek-gesekan tangannya. Sementara Zilong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Miya. "terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktumu Zi, maaf jika aku merepotkan dan terima kasih juga karena telah menenangkan ku tadi" Miya tersenyum kecil lalu membuat langkah mundur "sampai jumpa hari ini menyenangkan sekali"

"tunggu Miya" Zilong menarik lengan Miya, ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. "ini semua salahku karena jika saat itu aku tidak menghampirimu mungkin kau saat ini sudah menikah dengan Alu. Saat Alu bercerita tentangmu padaku, aku selalu memperhatikan mu karena itu mungkin aku jadi menyukaimu"

"Zilong"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf karena menyakiti mu"

"ZILONG!"

"ini semua salahku"

"ZILONG!! Ini bukan salahmu mungkin itu bukan takdirku untuk bersama Alu, jadi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan diri. Yahh walau aku sedikit kesal tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa, percuma kan jika aku marah Alu tidak akan berpisah dengan Ruby. Jadi jangan menyalahkan diri, terima kasih telah menyukaiku"

Me: Fin Ziya wkwk pen nyoba bikin Zilong, Miya maaf jika ada typo atau kata yang tidak berkenan :)


End file.
